ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toby Fox's Undertale (Disney animated film)
Toby Fox's Undertale (known as Undertale or stylize as UNDERTALE) is an upcoming 2018 American and Australian hand-drawn animated fantasy adventure comedy-drama film produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Colin Entertainment, Ltd. and with Screen Australia as the association, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, based on the 2015 independent role-playing video game of the same name by Toby Fox, the film is directed by Colin Lloyd Pendergast, James Sharp and Hfmbears as their directorial debut and also produced with Toby Fox and Tuyo "Temmie" Chang who did the work from the game, John Lasseter, Stephan Swaby and Ethan M. Nelson as executive producer, and Byron Howard and Rich Moore as co-directors. The film featuring voice actors and actress of Hynden Walch, Colin Lloyd Pendergast, Kristen Bell, Patrick Warburton, Alan Tudyk, Jane Lynch, Tara Strong, David Tennant, Robby Benson, Ryan Potter and Andrea Libman. It was the second Walt Disney film based on the video game since ''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' released in 2010. Toby Fox's Undertale is scheduled to be released on September 15, 2018 as it celebrates the 3rd anniversary of the game original release. It was the very first Walt Disney and Colin Entertainment, Ltd. collaboration animated film is been selected from Annie Award, Academy Awards, Golden Globe Award, British Academy Film Awards, Australian Academy of Cinema and Television Arts Awards and Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. Synopsis It's the story of the young human girl named Frisk where she accidentally fell in Mount Ebott as the legend tells about many years ago where two races, humans and monsters but they we're broken up as it begun the civil war. Frisk encountered many monsters in the underground as some are friendly or dangerous as she progresses the underground to find the exit at the underground. Plot You can check the preview transcript of the film, the download link is right here Long ago, the earth as ruled by two race forces, Humans and Monsters, until one day they were been broke up as the two races start upon a civil war and the humans were victorious, the monsters were sealed up underground with a magic spell with seven best sorcerers. Years later, a young human named Frisk decided to climb Mount Ebott, and then she fell down a hole that lead to the monster's world MORE COMING SOON Cast Main *Hynden Walch as Frisk, a young human girl as she was enter the Mount Ebott to spare the entire monsters to leave the mountain and she was the main protagonist of the movie, the character design is provided by Mark Henn. *Colin Lloyd Pendergast as Flowey the Flower, an evil talking flower that he wanted to become as god of this world future and he was the main antagonist of the movie, later in the film it was revealed that it was Asriel Dreemurr, the character design is provided by Andreas Deja with Colin Lloyd Pendergast, and the Photoshop Flowey television screen was performed by Colin Lloyd Pendergast. *Kristen Bell as Toriel and Narrator, an anthro female nubian goat at she role as kind and protective mother where she lived in the Ruins, the character design is provided by James Baxter. *Patrick Warburton as Sans, a lazy big-boned skeleton who loves to do puns as he can help Frisk for the journey and he was the brother of Papyrus, the character design is provided by Eric Goldberg. *Alan Tudyk as Papyrus, an old joyful tall skeleton as he was going to be the member of the royal guard, Eric Goldberg is also did the character design. *Jane Lynch as Undyne, a hotheaded female anthro fish as she was become one member of the royal guard as she was the friend of Papyrus and Alphys, the character design is provided by Bruce W. Smith. *Tara Strong as Doctor Alphys, a shy anthro lizard that she is the royal scientist that all she did was lied to everyone but she tried harder to be friend with Alphys, the character design is provided by Randy Haycock. *David Tennant as Mettaton, an old robot that he was a celebrity of the underground, the character design is provided by Frans Vischer. *Robby Benson as King Asgore Dreemurr, the king of monsters that he want to give humans in peace when the barrier is destroyed, Andreas Deja is also did the character design. *Ryan Potter as Asriel Dreemurr, the young prince as he was the son of Toriel and Asgore, the character design is provided by Anthony DeRosa. **Paul St. Peter as Asriel, God of Hyperdeath. *Andrea Libman as Chara, the first fallen human as she ran away from her home due her parents were pass away then she was part of the family of Dreemurr. Later during in the Genocide Route she was revealed the true main antagonist of the story as she was possessed by "The Player" who was in control the entire movie, the character design is provided by Nik Ranieri. Minor *Josh Gad as Napstablook, an lonely male ghost as he was only good for making remixes of music and he was an cousin of Mettaton. *Cameron Boyce as Monster Kid, a kid with no arms that he was a biggest fan of Undyne and even enjoys to much. *Nick Kroll as Mad Dummy, an short-tempered dummy as he was an ghost lived inside it. *Mia Wasikowska as Muffet, a female spider wearing victorian dress as she was the owner of bake sale for a higher price at Hotlands. *Seth Rogen and James Franco as Royal Guard 1 and 2, an royal guards in Hotlands, the first Royal Guard was an rabbit and the second was an dragon. *TBA as Dogamy, TBA. *TBA as Dogaressa, TBA. *Hugh Jackman as Doggo, TBA. *T.J. Miller as Loud Mouth *Dynasti Noble, Jennifer Alice Williams, TBA, Stephan Swaby and Ethan M. Nelson as Echo Flowers *Toby Fox as Annoying Dog, an American eskimo dog as it only brarks and he even appears in the movie briefly. *Tuyo "Temmie" Chang as Temmie, a cat and dog hybrid as she can used to talk but it have broken English words like "h0i!" and "tem go to colleg" and sometime she can speak clearly English. *TBA as River Person, TBA. *Martin Landau as W. D. Gaster, an well-known royal scientist when Gaster disappeared as he was only appears after the end of the movie. (posthumously) Many monsters from the game were appear as cameos; Froggit, Whimsun, Loox, Vegetoid, Migosp, Moldsmal, Nice Cream Guy, Snowdrake, Ice Cap, Gyftrot, Glyde, Lesser Dog, Doggo, Dogamy and Dogaressa, Greater Dog, Aaron, Woshua, Shyren, Vulkin, Tsunderplane, Pyrope, Burgerpants, Bratty and Catty, Final Froggit, Whimsalot, Astigmatism, Madjick and Knight Knight. Other characters outside from Undertale was Black Cat from Potion Shop, an animated short created by Tuyo "Temmie" Chang. The six human souls in Photoshop Flowey battle were not voiced but they can be seen of what they look like. Production Development In early 2016, an script by Colin Lloyd Pendergast as he was going to create a film call Toby Fox's Undertale based on 2015 role-playing video game by Toby Fox as Fox himself is accepted for the rights, later it need an distribution studio for the feature length film with the collaboration as it began the bidding war with Warner Bros., Paramount Pictures, Sony Pictures, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and Lionsgate. After when Sony and Sony Pictures Animation created the film ''The Emoji Movie'', the CEO of Colin Entertainment, Ltd. rejected Sony that it was an terrible idea, later the bidding war is complete as Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures is distributed the Toby Fox's Undertale with Walt Disney Animation Studios for the animation. Casting During in the production, Hynden Walch was considered do to the role as Frisk. The role of Flowey the Flower was going to do the role as John DiMaggio or Tom Kenny, but it was been confirmed was the director Colin Lloyd Pendergast to do the role as Flowey where Walt Disney think it will be a good idea. Animation The animation was provide by Walt Disney Animation Studios, it was originally going to be computer-animated but Colin Lloyd think it can be hand-drawn animated which it haven't been used since 7 years ago from the release of ''Winnie the Pooh'' in 2011 so Walt Disney accepted for the request. During when the animation is on post production, they need to think of what Photoshop Flowey (or simply known as Omega Flowey) animation is going to be so Colin Lloyd announced that Photoshop Flowey will have computer-animated for the realistic look making people scared just like in the game as Undertale where it use Earthbound like sprite and later the Photoshop Flowey is use with realistic look. is under construction Post Production After the animation footage is finished it was shown to the test screening, it was been announced that the movie is featured with PG-13 (known in 12A in UK and M in Australia) as it was the first Walt Disney animated film featured with PG-13 rating since when ''The Black Cauldron'' earned the first PG rating. During the final production, Colin Lloyd is use the help of Screen Australia as Colin Entertainment, Ltd. was the part of it. Production is under construction Reception Box office office is under construction Critical response response is under construction Users response *''your Username and what's your response for this'' - ??/10 Accolades Rating This movie is rated PG-13 by Motion Picture Association of America, 12A by British Board of Film Classification and M by Australian Classification Board for the following reasons: Fantasy violence *Toriel have fire attacks that she stopped Flowey from attacking at Frisk, later she use to attack Frisk as she need to stop let her leave the ruins when Toriel gave up. *TBA. *Entire part of the Genocide Route was Frisk (possibly Chara) is killing the entire monsters in the underground with knife, after the monsters were killed they were turned into dust. (exclusive to DVD and Blu-ray release) Mild language *Flowey used to call Frisk and viewer a "Idiot". *Papyrus called his brother Sans as "Lazybones". *Undyne use minor profanities like "Hell" and "Dammit" Scenes may scare children *The main antagonist of the film, Flowey the Flower have many scary scenes. *#He used to tricked at Frisk for touching the pellet as she was painfully injured, then later Flowey revealed his true color with an disturbing face as he was begin to kill her with entire pellets until when Toriel stopped him. *#Flowey is returned when Frisk leave the ruins as he was telling her about himself for doing as he leaves. *#When Flowey kills off King Asgore Dreemurr and he used the six human souls as Flowey become an god-like Photoshop Flowey where his appearance was a computer-animated version with realistic look, this scene may scared and upsetting many children. *Muffet and her giant monster muffin was to frighten for people who have arachnophobia. *TBA. *In the Genocide Route, the music were been slowed down as it sound like an horror movie which it make many viewers nervous. (exclusive to DVD and Blu-ray release) *As Chara is thank for "The Player" to watching many monsters been killed after the almost end of Genocide Route. (exclusive to DVD and Blu-ray release) Animated blood (Home release only) *Chara's jumscare as her eyes was bleeding. (only in Genocide, which is exclusive to DVD and Blu-ray release) Release Theatrical release *September 15, 2018 - United States and Canada *September 18, 2018 - Australia and New Zealand *TBA Home media *Digital HD **TBA *DVD and Blu-Ray **TBA DVD or Blu-Ray menu Bold text - Genocide Route *Play *Scene Selection *#TBA *Set Up **Language ***English ***French ***Spanish ***Portuguese ***German ***Hungarian ***Danish ***Norwegian ***Swedish ***Italian ***Polish ***Japanese ***Korean ***Greek ***Thai **Subtitle ***English ***French ***Spanish ***Portuguese ***German ***Hungarian ***Danish ***Norwegian ***Swedish ***Italian ***Polish ***Japanese ***Korean ***Greek ***Thai *Special Selection **''Potion Shop'' by Tuyo "Temmie" Chang **TBA Differences to video game #The color puzzle where Papyrus created was been rejected as Disney will not used with epileptic seizure in this film, it also removed the Mettaton color puzzle too. Staff *Colin Lloyd Pendergast: The creator of this page, director, producer, story-lead, writer and poster creator. *Hfmbears: Special additional as director and producer. *James Sharp: Special additional as director, producer and writer, he also created for the credits. *Stephan Swaby: Special additional as executive producer. Languages *English - Toby Fox's Undertale *Japanese - *German - Laut des Märchens *French - Sous-titre *Spanish - Subestimar *Russian - Copyright © 2018 Disney Enterprises, Inc. and Colin Entertainment, Ltd. All the Undertale characters and related are owned and created by Toby Fox. All rights reserved. Gallery Trivia Polls Do you think Toby Fox's Undertale is an good idea for a film? Yes, it will work for an feature length film idea. I do not know, It's you're opinion. No way man! Can I keep going forward for the project? Sure thing buddy! Eh... No thanks. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Undertale Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Adventure Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Films based on video games Category:Cpend7's ideas Category:Hfmbear's ideas Category:2018 films Category:12A Category:M Rated Category:Songs written by Danny Elfman Category:Films about monsters Category:Blu-Ray Category:Disney DVDs Category:Animation Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Dark fantasy Category:Mystery Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Colin Entertainment, Ltd. Category:MovieLover9000's ideas Category:American films Category:Australian films Category:Computer-animated films Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:Films about death